The present invention relates to hygiene products and particularly to skin-contacting hygiene products for children such as soap, shampoo, combination soap/shampoo, body lotion, and deodorant.
Today, many young boys and girls spend much of their time playing their favorite sports. While they are highly involved and developing skills and agility and strength, they get pretty smelly and are not always interested in hygiene. This, as known to many parents, is particularly true of young boys, and the battle to get kids to take a meaningful bath or shower is one of the most universal experiences of parenthood.
Moreover, there are many hygiene products for adults which contain ingredients that are too strong, harsh or unpleasant in smell for children and teenagers. Adult hygiene products are often sized, shaped and scented inappropriately for children and teenagers and may not be easy to handle and use. Boys in particular are not very interested in products which they consider unmasculine or boring adult products.